


Я могу так весь день

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Takishiro



Series: деанон [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: - Главное - не бояться, - говорит Баки. - Тогда тебя пуля не тронет.





	Я могу так весь день

– Главное – не бояться, – говорит Баки. – Тогда тебя пуля не тронет.

В землянке тихо. Палить прекратили – по неведомой причине. Потому-то никто и не спит. К канонаде уже привыкли. Когда лупят, то помнишь, на какой ты позиции; и помнишь, что лупят обычно мимо, и через какое-то время уже почти до дюйма знаешь – насколько мимо, и кому не повезло; а если ударит по твоей позиции – так начальству достанется, что отвело туда солдат, но тебе-то все равно уже не будет страшно. Пока грохочет, невольно повышаешь голос, орешь, чтоб докричаться до соседа, этакая паршивая, но музыка. А если потише – так уже можно спать, как под колыбельную, как дома засыпал под шум железной дороги: тарах-тах, тарах-тах-тах.

А теперь – тишина и темень, и в них уже не определишь координат, и вот так – даже непонятно, в Европе ты или еще где. А может, и не в Европе, может, вся земля уже изошла войной, и остался какой-то огрызок, дрейфующий посреди огромного черного неба в бесконечном одиночестве.

В темноте – скрипы, шорохи, шмяканье. Совсем недалеко кто-то топчется, может, часовой стряхивает с сапог налипшую землю, а может – кто его знает – смерть за тобой спускается, не дождавшись завтрашнего дня. Зачем ей ждать, ты и так и так – ее...

– Смерть, она чувствует, когда ее боишься, – говорит Баки, слыша, как прерывистое, влажное дыхание рядом понемногу выравнивается. Не выдержал, щелкнул зажигалкой. Бензин надо беречь, но что делать, когда вокруг ни зги, будто их бросили в яму, а сверху присыпали темнотой, так, что дышать трудно?

Огонек освещает зареванное лицо рядового Митчелла.

– Как она чувствует-то? – На лице его – немыслимое доверие ребенка. Баки видел такое выражение только на лицах сестер, когда они были совсем малявками. Словно наличие чудовища в шкафу зависит только от слов старшего брата; и если старший брат говорит, что ночью скелеты выходят из могил и танцуют под окнами – остается только закутаться с головой в одеяло и дрожать. И только он может сделать так, чтобы разбитая в кровь коленка не болела.

Стив... Стив когда-то тоже так смотрел – но только в самом начале. Он быстро понял: то, что говорит Баки Барнс, надо делить на десять.

А вот несчастный новобранец не понимает и ловит всем своим существом его вранье.

– Откуда же я знаю, как. Только это факт. Смерть не трогает тех, кому на нее наплевать. Она их не чует. Это как... ну представь, в школе на истории. Как-то раз ты вызубрил всех этих генералов, и дату битвы у Совиного ручья, сколько было войск тех, а сколько этих – и сколько шансов, что тебя спросят?

Рядовой Митчелл, у которого задница еще не остыла от учительской трости, улыбается:

– Да ни одного.

– Вот именно. А спросят беднягу, который трясется и молится, лишь бы учитель его не вызвал. И тут так же. Если тебе будет наплевать – она тебя просто не почует.

Митчелл хмурится, и Баки почти чувствует, как у того в голове тщательно укладывается эта дурь. Дурь, скормленная сержантом Барнсом, который и ночи с первого боя не провел без кошмаров, который чертовски жалеет о недосмотре Дяди Сэма – штаны у солдат не того оттенка коричневого. Который после нескольких налетов может оттарабанить «Радуйся, Мария» не хуже отца Долана – зато быстрее.

Остальные, вокруг, тоже слушают эту дурь. Кто-то с ближней койки ворчит:

– Перестаньте там трепаться, ради бога, дайте поспать...

Как будто он может спать в этой непроглядной тишине; как будто Баки все это время не слышал его напряженного, вовсе не сонного дыхания.

– А попробуй не бояться, – тихо шепчет Митчелл.

– Вот именно, – кивает Баки. – Потому все и мрут как мухи. Тут крепкое сердце нужно. Потому что есть еще один секрет...

Он слышит, как ворочаются, прислушиваются другие бойцы.

– Трусить и идти вперед, сжав зубы – это еще не все. Этак мы все делаем, тут ничего особенного. Если прикидываешься – она тебя живо раскусит. Потому что, как ни притворяйся, страхом от тебя разит. А ей только этого и надо. Ты вот вспомни... вспомни, каким был, когда только ехал сюда. Никакого страха в тебе не было. Ты только и мечтал накостылять гансам – так я говорю?

– Так, – тихо говорит рядовой. – А только, когда все это увидишь...

Это Баки знает – это все здесь знают. Хватает первого боя, когда ты вдруг понимаешь, что война не игрушечная; что вот этот убитый солдат убит не понарошку, и твой товарищ, с которым ты только что говорил, и который вдруг осекся на полуслове – тоже. Когда понимаешь, что грязь, в которой ты только что поскользнулся – и, едва встав, поскальзываешься снова, и вскакиваешь только потому, что иначе тебя растопчут – эта грязь на самом деле чья-то кровь, перемешанная с мозгами; когда у тебя на глазах кого-то вспарывает очередью, и ты понимаешь, что и тебя без труда вспорет вот так же. Когда по реке плывут вверх брюхом не оглушенные рыбы, а ребята из твоего же полка.

Хватает первого боя. Но Баки не стал бы болтать, если бы не видел своими глазами тех, кто шел по полю боя, даже не пригибаясь, защищенный броней собственного идиотского бесстрашия – и оставался жив. Говорят ведь, что Господь хранит пьяниц и дураков.

– А что же делать теперь?

– Разучиться бояться.

– Брешешь ты, сержант, – доносится с койки слева. – Если уж чему научился, так не разучишься.

Это и Баки знает. Собственная неуязвимость вроде девственности – если один раз потеряешь, то обратно не вернешь. Но он оборачивается, скалит зубы в темень:

– Ага, вот скажи-ка мне столицу штата Орегон? А в школе небось учил...

– Бисмарк? – наугад пробует солдат. В землянке ржут.

– Сейлем, ты, техасская морда!

– Сам ты техасец, я из Вирджинии!

Так-то они спали. Митчелл тоже тихонько смеется.

– Да ладно, – говорит Райли. Густой ирландский акцент напоминает Баки отца. Он никогда не представлял, что будет так скучать по папаше Барнсу. – Когда мать была жива, я только так на гэльском болтал. А теперь и двух слов не вспомню. Еще как разучишься. Слышишь, малец.

Баки снова щелкает зажигалкой и видит, как «малец» хмурится. Проще сказать, чем сделать.

– У меня есть друг, – начинает Баки. – На гражданке. Такой же тощий, как ты. Да еще и больной насквозь. Всякую зиму легкие выкашливает. Ну, представили себе, да? Так вот этот парень с детства ни одной драки не пропускал. Клянусь, мой папаша в пабе по пятницам и то меньше дрался. Стиву все было не так: этот кошку мучает, тот на девушку не так посмотрел, третий старушку толкнул... В последний раз, ровно перед моим отъездом, он решил поколотить парня, потому что тот заржал во время кинохроники. А парень в два раза его сильнее и здоровее...

По землянке поползло: «...И правильно», «Дохнем тут, а они там ржут...», «Если такой здоровый, чего не на фронте...»

– Ну так вот, он эти драки затевал не для того, чтоб растащили, а полиция плохих парней повязала. В нашем районе полицию... не сильно-то любят. Он в них кидался всякий раз и верил, что победит. Весу, как в цыпленке, а туда же. И пару раз даже кое-кого отметелил. Но вы себе представьте – у нас в Бруклине какие у него были шансы дожить до восемнадцати?

– Да ни одного, – снова сказал Митчелл.

– Вот именно. А ему вон уже сколько. Он еще меня переживет. А все потому, что бояться не умеет.

– Чего ж он не здесь, с тобой?

– Того, что на медосмотре решили, что он, видите ли, не годен.

– Идиоты, – ворчат с койки справа.

– Ага, – говорит Баки, а в мыслях этих идиотов благодарит. Только Стива здесь не хватало.

– Так вот. В тот раз, иду я мимо кинотеатра, а это недоразумение вытащило громилу в подворотню, стоит с крышкой от мусорного бака и говорит: «Да я так могу весь день». И ничего ему не страшно. У того громилы аж челюсть отпала, он сам бочком-бочком да и отошел.

Как всегда учил отец, если немного приврать, сказка хуже не станет, а людям будет интересней.

– Так что слышишь, Митчелл? Как нас пошлют в бой, просто представь себе смерть, улыбнись и скажи ей...

– Да я так могу весь день, – подхватывает Митчелл, и Баки слышит в его голосе улыбку.

– Ну мать же вашу, – ругается кто-то, – поспать не дали, побудка скоро...

Ночь немного прореживается; самое паршивое время они пересидели, теперь страшная молчаливая темнота уползет – до следующего раза. Теперь Баки уже различает не скрипы и чавканье, как в фильмах ужасов, а усталое дыхание и тихий храп своих бойцов. Теперь и его тянет в сон – ненадолго, до побудки. И когда он засыпает, перед глазами видение – тощий мальчишка, который задвинул Баки себе за спину и укрывает их обоих щитом, и на короткий предсонный миг Баки, почти как юный и глупый рядовой Митчелл, верит, что не умрет на этой войне.


End file.
